Bittersweet
by ExXxJ
Summary: "I hate you Jacob,how could you do this!.." ... "But I love you, even before the imprint"... "You cheated on me, you don't know what love is!"..Rated T for now. M for later
1. Chapter 1

I dont own twilight. S.M. Does.

Enjoy. :) next chapter should be up in couple days.

"Hey, are you home?"

"No, Whats up?"

"Nothin' just wanted to stop by if you were home."

"Oh im not, im at work, but I will call you when I get home."

"Alright, talk to you later then."

"Okay bye,"

"I love you."

Click.

"Wow." Penelope sighed, and let her head fall back into the couch. Lately this is how her relationship has been going on with her boyfriend Jacob. She doesn't know exactly whats going on with him, but she doesn't have a good feeling, call it a women's intuition if you will.

Penelope ran a hand threw her hair and got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, might as well make some dinner. Cooking always did help her get her mind off things.

She decided to make spaghetti, one of her and her little brothers favorite foods. When their mom came home from a long day at work, and the smell of spaghetti smacked her in the face, she couldn't help but smile at her daughter and giving her a big wet kiss on her cheek, and thanking her. Penelope, just smiled and pulled out three plates. Her brother Travis came in the kitchen and grabbed the plates from his sister.

"Go sit down." He ordered, shooing her with one hand, Penelope rolled her eyes but smiled as grabbed napkins and went to the table. Their mother changed her clothes and came out in her pajamas and walked into the kitchen taking the spoon from her son that was piling sauce onto one of the plates.

"Go sit, I will serve you two, you guys are still my kids." she smiled, and kissed the top of his head before he walked out the kitchen mumbling about him being the man of the house.

Two years ago their father left them for another women. It broke them, but their mother was stong and decided that she didnt need him and was going to be strong for her kids. Penelope and Travis knew she was still torn up about it, how could she not, they were married for 18 years, but their mother kept on going. Working two jobs just to have extra money so she could buy her kids things that they wanted. And now Travis was determined to be the man of the house.

Tiffany placed all three plates on the table and sat down.

"So, how was work mom?" Penelope asked before she took her first bite of food.

Their mother worked at a bakery during the week, full time, and on the weekends she was waitress at the local diner.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "tiring as always, people can be so rude at the diner sometimes." She sighed and took a bite of her food.

"Well you don't need to put up with those people mom." Travis grunted, and stuffed a suacey meatball in his mouth.

Tiffany gave her son a small smile. "Yes I do, and we are not going to get into this tonight young man." She narrowed her eyes and pointed her fork at him. Travis huffed and mumbled whatever under his breath and continued eating. Tiffany reached over and patted her sons hand and looked over at her daughter who was slurping up a noddle. "Get any mail today, Penny?"

Penelope looked up from her plate of food and at her mom and nodded. "Yea, I did, from University of Washington." She grinned, all Penelope wanted to do was get into a great college, somewhere away from here though, sorry to say, but she was tired of La Pushes gloomy weather and UW just wasn't the place.

Tiffany smiled. "Good. And where has Jacob been? He hasn't visited in awhile." Penelope just shrugged, her mother liked Jacob. Everybody liked Jacob, especially that smile of his. Just thinking of his smile, brought a sad smile to hers. She really hoped he wasn't doing anything that would crush her.

"Hes been busy" Penelope answered. Her mother just nodded and they continued eating, while Travis told them about his day at school.

After dinner the little family sat down in the living room and watched TV. When 9 o'clock came around Tiffany sent her son to go bed. Penelope stayed seated and smirked at her brother as he stuck his tongue out. "One more year and I wont have a bed time anymore." He muttered as he walked to his room. Tiffany just smiled and got up and giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight sweetie, don't stay up to late."

Penelope smiled up at her mom. "I wont mom."

When her mom and bother were both in their rooms, Penelope went outside on her front porch. Her and Jake would come out here and sit and talk for hours. She sighed at the thought. It hurt her knowing that they haven't done that in over a week.

It was cold and breezy outside but the air was nice. She sat down on the step took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. No missed calls and no new texts. She looked up at the clear nights sky. What the hell is going on with Jake, she wondered. After sitting outside for awhile, and still no call from Jake, she decided to call him.

The phone rang. Then rang some more. Then went to voice mail. Penelope ran a hand threw her dark brown hair and went back into the house. Penelope had a feeling that Jacob was about to lose her, and that was the feeling she went to sleep with.

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...**_

Penelope moaned as she stuck her hand out and smacked the shut up button on her alarm. She waited a second to viciously throw the covers off of her and sit up with a groan. She wasn't a morning person, and never would be. She hated mornings, she hated how she had to wake up from being out peacefully for 8 hours, and she _hated _how damn cold it was in the morning.

She ran a hand over her face and took a deep breath. "Wake up, Penelope." She mumbled to herself, and after a minute or two she stood up and walked out her room and to the bathroom, but she paused just before she walked in, and looked over at her brothers door. Penelope heard his alarm, she stood there for a second and walked to her brothers room and just as she expected, her brother was still out cold. She shook him, and he didn't wake up. So she shook him and called his name. Still nothing. So she slapped the back of his head, and he groaned, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his head.

"Five more minutessssss." he said threw his pillow, Penelope rolled her eyes. "You had ten minutes, now get up or your going to be late."

Sharing a bathroom with a 13 year old boy sucks. Penelope thought, as she watched her brother brush his teeth next to her as he scratched his ass.

Once both siblings were both ready, they ate and read the daily morning letter their mom left on the fridge.

Goodmorning my loves,

have a good day at school

love you

-mom.

"I wonder if shes going to leave these forever." Travis said as he looked at the little note. Penelope put on her jacket then put on her backpack, "I doubt it." She shrugged. "Now come on lets go."

Travis grabbed his backpack and slipped on his jacket and once they started walking to school, he looked at his sister. "How come Jake doesn't pick us up anymore?"

Penelope looked down at her worn down chucks. "Honestly, I don't know." She answered and looked over at her brother. She knew he was about to ask another question, but he stopped, probably due to the loud car that was coming down the road, sounding very much like Jake's rabbit.

Travis smiled and waved his hand at the car, and once it pulled to a stop next to them Jake rolled down his window, smiling. The smile that made her heart jump, and made her forget everything. You would think that after almost 2 years she would be immune to that smile, but she wasn't. Not even close.

"Hey man, what you doin' walking out in this cold weather." He smiled at Travis.

Travis didn't answer he just ginned widely, because he was happy to see Jake, in a way her looked up to Jake and also he didn't have to walk to school. He climbed into the backseat and Penelope followed but getting in the front.

"Probably because we had to walk for last 3 days." Penelope answered for her brother and closing the door. Jake just shrugged. "Sorry, I've just been busy babe, you know that." She just nodded, he was always busy these days.

Penelope was quiet while Jake drove. She felt uneasy, she felt that this wasn't her Jake. Her Jake always talked to her, and told her about his days at work and what he and the guys did. She didnt like this. She had a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

After they dropped Travis off at school, they drove to school in silence. To her it was uncomfortable silence but for Jake it was probably the opposite.

Once Jake parked in the school parking lot, he got out the car, without even giving a glance her way. She grabbed her backpack and got out the car. Jacob was now walking and yelling over at his friends Quil and Embry. Now he had a lot to say.

That hurt.

Penelope walked over to where Jake was. Usually when they were with each other Jake would pull Penelope into his lap and hold her and place little kisses on her while he, Quil, and Embry talked, but as of lately, she stayed off the warm lap, and kept her butt placed on the cold bench next to him. He barely even acknowledge her anymore, and that saddened Penelope. Embry gave Penelope a small smile. Ever since Jake has been giving Penelope the cold shoulder, Embry has been there telling her not to worry and Jake's just being dumb, but he will snap out of it. She tried to believe Embry, but as the days passed Jake grew more and more distant with her.

School went by slow, and during lunch was horrible, Penelope could have antlers growing out of her ass and Jake still wouldn't have noticed her. It crushed her. Why wasn't he talking to her and holding her like he normal does. Did he not want her anymore?

When school was over, Jake took Penelope home and instead of coming in so they can hang out, he said he had to work...again. Penelope just nodded and got out of the car, she didn't reach over to give him a kiss. Why would she. He hadn't shown any interest in her all damn day and now Penelope was just pissed.

She walked into her house. Her brother was home, he was in the living room snacking and watching TV. But instead of joining him she stormed off into her room and slammed the door. She threw her backpack down and went for her bed throwing herself face down into a pillow and letting out a frustrated scream. When she was done, she turned over and brushed her hair out of her face, and laid there. Thinking.

Her eyes searched the ceiling for answers, but sadly the ceiling wasn't going to give her any. If she wanted answers she would have to go out there and get them herself. So she sat up, more determined than ever. She was going to go to his job. And she was going to give herself to him, he never rejected her, even when while he was working at the warehouse. And if he did reject her, god she hoped he didn't, but if he _did_, then she might have her answer. She ran to the bathroom and took a shower, she didn't use scented stuff. Jake didn't like it, he said she had her own little scent and he like it. So she washed up and then wrapped herself in a towel, running off to her bedroom and closing the door behind her. She slipped on her lacy blue thong, they're Jake's favorite. He always talked about how nice her ass is, especially when she was in those. She smiled at the thought and slipped on some yoga pants and a gray shirt. She finished getting ready by throwing her blue hoodie on and her worn chucks.

Penelope walked out into the living room giving her brother a smile before turning into the kitchen and grabbing a cereal bar.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

Penelope threw her wrapper in the trash and grabbed her house keys. "To see Jake. I will be back before mom gets home, and call me is you go anywhere." She eyed him at the end and he just grunted a yea. Penelope nodded and walked out the house locking the door behind her.

When she walked up the warehouse where Jake worked she saw Quil and Embry unloading truck. She snuck up behind them with a big smile on her face.

"Boo!" She chuckled knowing for a fact she wouldn't be scaring them. They both turned towards her and smiled.

"Your lame Penny." Quil said as he lifted up and box and put it on the dolly next to them. Embry following behind him. "Yea, you thought you could scare the two most toughest guys in La Push?" Penelope just rolled her eyes at them with a small smile on her face. "Worth a shot."

Quil just patted her on the head. "So what brings you here today?"

Penelope blushed a little. "To see Jake." but it went away quickly when Embry and Quil looked at each other worriedly. "Hes not here is he?" She asked, but already knew the answer.

Before she could walk away and storm off to Jakes, Embry grabbed her arm. "Wait where you going?"

Penelope looked at his hand and he dropped it. "To Jakes. Why?"

This time Quil said something. "Why do you want to go there?" Penelope looked at him like he was stupid.

"Because he is my boyfriend and I want to see him, why else?"

"But hes busy." Quil blurted. Penelope inhaled deeply.

"When is he not." She muttered and walked away before Embry and Quil could say anything else.

Jakes house was only a 10 minute walk from his job . And when she got there, Jake's Rabbit was parked out front. But so was a old Honda. She frowned, the car looked awfully familiar. She walked up his porch and to the front door and knocked...No answer... Knocked again... Nothing. Just as she was about to knock again the door flew open with Jake standing there in nothing but boxers and sex hair, which she has seen a hundred times. The smile on his face dropped instantly.

"Penny." He muttered and Penelope's jaw clenched.

"What are you doing?" she asked tightly, taking in his appearance. He looked behind him, and that was his mistake, because Penelope shoved his chest pushing him back as she walked to his room, ignoring Jake.

What she saw in his bedroom made her heart break. In this room she gave herself to Jake, she gave him something that she couldn't take back, and she gave it to him on that bed, where Sophia Wilkins laid naked, with a stupid fucking smile on her face. Jacob came into sight and she looked at him, tears fuzzing up her sight.

"Why." She croaked, as her bottom lip trembled. Jacob just stood there, with a hard look on his face. Looking emotionless, and that made Penelope choke into a sob. For almost 2 years it was all about them. They loved each other, comforted each other, laughed together, and now it just turned into _this_ in a week. What did she do to ever deserve this. Jake and her had there arguments but they were petty, and they always made up in the best possible way. She never cheated on him or gave him any reason to think she had. She had always been proud of Jake and their relationship. So why this?

She looked back up at Sophia then at Jake. She wiped her tears off her cheeks and took a deep breath. She made sure to make eye contact with Jake. She need all of his attention, just this last time.

"I don't know why you did this to me, and I probably never will, but I love you, all I did was love you. I don't deserve this, and you **KNOW** it." She said in a hard voice but then sighed letting her shoulders slump, she then took her eyes off him and looked at the light brown carpet. " This sucks, you know."

She stood there for a second, hoping Jake would say something, anything, but nothing came out of his mouth. The stupid girl didn't say anything either, just laid there in all her nakedness, making Penelope's stomach curl. So Penelope gave the room on last look and walked out. Leaving Jake and his business alone.

As she walked home, she did int look back, but she kept moving forward and away from Jake. She didn't need him, and he clearly isn't the one for here. But the one was out there, and eventually they would meet. But until then her main focus was getting the hell out of La Push.

When she got home her brother was still in the living room but was now doing homework and when he saw her he jumped up.

"You got mail!" he beamed. "Its on the table. Its from the University of Florida." He was right on her heals as she walked to the table and picked up the envelope. _please let this be an acceptance letter. _

She opened up the envelope and unfolded the the piece of paper. All she read was "Congratulations Penelope Littlesea", before she grabbed her brother and hugged him as tight as she could, crying happy and sad tears.

"I'm guessing you got accepted." Travis laughed hugging her back and Penelope nodded. "I did Travie, I did."

And she was finally leaving La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you _Crystal-Wolf Guardian-96, animerox023, ariel ocean, DeanLover, Soledad and Shelbron_

And I thank all the people who add this story for their story alerts.

The link to Penelope and Jakes outfit is on my page

**CHAPTER 2**

Its been two weeks since the day me and Jake broke up, and one week since I've seen him. After I told my mom about my letter she cried happy tears for me as she hugged me with all her might. After the happy tears were shed, she told me to call my father. I didn't want to but she gave me the 'Look'. So I had no choice but to call him, and when I told him he was ecstatic, it brought a small smile to my face, I really disliked the my after he left us, but I'm still his daughter and it feels good to know hes proud of me.

My mother insisted on throwing me a party, my mother was all about throwing parties any chance she got. And its been two weeks since I got my letter and I responded, my mom was done with inviting people and buying everything for the party. Today was the party and I had to admit I was kinda excited.

By the way, my mom knows me and Jake broke up, she was telling me to call Jacob and invite him to the party and when I refused, she made me spill the beans. Lets just say she isn't team Jake anymore.

"Travis! Get you butt over here and help with these decorations!" Tiffany yelled as she stood on a chair taping some green and white balloons up. Travis slumped out of his room, his hair all frazzled.

"Im tired moooom" He whined but grabbed some balloons to put up.

"Well maybe if you didn't stay up till four in the morning playing video games you wouldn't be so tired." Their mom chirped back, and climbed down off the chair grabbing more decorations. She was about to climb back, but her phone started ringing. She went over and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered and while sticking tape on a decoration and slapping it on the wall. The wall now said "Woohoo! Congrats!"

"Oh yes, perfect I will send over Penny to go pick it up"... "Thank you" ... "Bye."

Tiffany set her phone down and looked over at Penelope. "Sweetie can you go over to the Bakery and pick up your cake, its ready. And Mona will be in the front waiting for you." Penelope nodded and slipped on her shoes.

"Here you can take my car." Tiffany said and tossed her car keys to Penelope, who caught them swiftly.

"Alright mom, be right back." She called over her shoulder and walked outside closing the door behind her. As she was picking out the car key and walking to her car she bumped into a hard wall. A hard, muscley, hot wall. She heard a deep chuckle as she took a step back and she instantly knew who she bumped into. She swallowed and looked up at Jacob, but she couldn't help but let her eyes roam up his body, which now has more muscles on it that made his dark gray t shirt look somewhat tight around his chest and when she looked up at his face she noticed that he cut his hair it wasn't as shaggy as before. And then against her will, her eyes locked onto his like they were magnets, and she felt the air leave her, and she took in a deep breath to get it back. Jacob just to her breath away.

Jacob was looking back at her and his eyes were frozen on her, she didn't know what was going on between them, but it gave her a bad case of butterflies. She saw his hand reach up to her and brush her cheek. She leaned into it loving the feel of his hot hand.

Wait, what the hell is this? She blinked hard and saw Jake still standing in front of her with his palm still on her cheek. She smacked it away and took a step back. For a quick second she thought he looked hurt, but then just blinked a couple of time and let out a forced cough.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope asked she asked breathlessly

Jacob kicked a little pebble that was in the dirt road. "I just wanted to tell you congrats, I heard you got accepted to the University in Florida." Penelope raised an eyebrow and then let out a bitter laugh.

"Are you serious?" Jacobs eyebrows scrunched at her question but then she continued. "I find out your cheating on me, and you show no remorse, but then you come her to my house UNinvited making this weird eye contact with me, and touching my face and shit, all because you want to _"congratulate"_ me." Penelope rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Your something else Jacob Black, but thanks, now if you will excuse me I need to go pick up my cake." She said as she walked past him and to her moms car.

Just as she was about to open the car door she saw Jake's hand firmly planted on the window, keeping the door shut, he used his free hand to grab her other arm. "Don't touch me Jake." She snapped, and Jake dropped his hand.

"Penny can you please turn around?" Jacob's voice was soft and pleading.

Penelope, rolled her eyes but turned around facing him. Her glare softened as she saw how upset Jake looked. Dammit she didn't want to feel bad for this boy, but she couldn't help it, she loved him, she always will. Sadly there just wasn't a love on and off switch.

Jacob's body was slumped, and he ran his hands over his face, something she knew that he did when he was frustrated. He was clearly trying to bring himself to tell her something, but all he was getting out was huffs and puffs, so Penelope decided she would help out. She did have a cake to pick up.

She placed her small hand on his arm, and he stopped huffing, and looked at her hand, then up at her, his eyes were sad. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I'm so, _sooo_ sorry."

Penelope nodded her head, and gave him a small smile, but it wasn't a real smile. "I forgive you. Whats done is done, but don't come back over here touching my face and stuff. I don't like that." She expected Jacob to smile or something, but he just stuffed his hands in his pockets, and looked past her, the sadness in this eyes, turning hard. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself earlier. I guess I just missed you." Jacob muttered. "I just wanted to come by and apologize and congratulate you."

Penelope looked down at her hands. "Thanks." She muttered, and turned around, opening the car door and getting in. Jake just stood there watching her,and she gave him another forced smile, before she backed up and drove away

* * *

><p>Later that night the party was in full swing. A lot of Penelope's friends left a few hours after they arrived, and now only her best friend Leah was there along with a lot of Penelope's mother friends. Travis decided to lock himself in his room playing video games with a couple of his friends.<p>

"Do you want to go to Ariel's party?" Leah asked as she took a sip of her punch. Penelope, was watching her mom and her friends talk and laugh together. Penelope raised an eyebrow and looked over at her friend. "Leah, are you trying to ditch my party?" She asked lightly, with a small smile. Leah just shrugged. "To he honest here, you party is more like a 35 year old and up party, and we're clearly under age."

Penelope let out a small chuckle. "Your right, this is kinda boring now. Be right back."

Penelope set her cup down on the table that they were sitting around and got up walking over to where her mom was. Hermmother saw her walking towards her and smiled bright at her.

"Hey honey!" She called over the music. Penelope smiled at her mother's friends, then looked at her mom.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I take off with Leah?" You could see Tiffany thinking it over, and then she smiled. "Go ahead." She said and shooed her off.

As Penelope walked back to Leah, she gave her a thumbs up. Leah smiled in response and grabbed her keys bolting for the door, Penelope at her heels.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Ariel's house in forks, the party was in full swing, people were outside, making out or passed out, and one person puking out her guts.<p>

"Damn, I guess we came at the perfect time." Leah mumbled as she parked a couple houses down. Penelope just simply agreed

When they walked into the house, there were people everywhere, the house was packed. The living room was now a dance room, the kitchen was a bar, and the stairs were pretty much a hang out spot, where some couples ended up disappearing into one of the rooms.

"Where are the parents?" Penelope yelled towards at Leah, over the loud hip hop music. Leah turned her head. "Probably off at some island, soaking up some sun and blowing their money." She yelled back over the music. "Hey look there's the guys." she pointed, and grabbed Penelope's hand dragging her over to the ping pong table where Quil, Embry and Jake were. She stiffened for a second and Leah noticed and just smirked at her.

Quil saw the girls approach first and yelled out his hey, making the other guys notice them. Jake looked up, and his eyes instantly landed on Penelope.

"Penny, your on mine and Embry's team." Quil declared cheerfully, as he practically snatched Penelope, from Leah.

Penelope, let Quil pull her over to their side of the table, where Embry was refilling the cups. Leah looked over at Jake and snapped her fingers at him, he blinked and looked at Leah, he shrugged. "What?" Leah just rolled her eyes and stood over next to Jake.

"I hope this isn't three against two." Leah put out there, and as soon as the words slipped out her mouth, Sam walked into view.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna be on this assholes team." she pointed at Sam glaring at the guys. They laughed and Sam just frowned.

Quil grabbed the little white ping pong ball. "Yes you are. We're going first."

Quil threw the ball and made it in one of the red cups in the middle. Leah picked it up and drake it happily, with a glare on her face.

Penelope was starting to fidget, she could feel Jacob staring at her, and she sure as hell didn't like the feeling, and when it was her and Jacobs turn, and he made it, she drake the beer. She looked passed her cup and saw Jacob _still_ watching her. She calmly set the cup down and instead of throwing the little ball into one of the cups she threw it at his chest, and it bounced off him and into of of the cup. Okay that clearly wasn't the plan. The guys cheered and Quil held up his hand next to her face for a high five, but Penelope didn't even notice, she was busy glaring at Jacob.

"Stop starting at me Jacob." Penelope hissed, she notice his jaw clench.

"Can we go talk please?" he asked sorta calmly.

Penelope scoffed. "Uh, no."

Jacobs looked around uncomfortably. "Please, Penny. I just need five minutes."

Penelope felt someone start pushing her towards Jacob, she looked behind her, it was Embry. "What the.. Embry I don't want to talk to him, hes already said his peace, and I forgave him." She told him when he stopped pushing her, and now Jake was standing next to her.

"Well he clearly has something verrry important to tell you, so go, go talk to him, and maybe you can cheer him up, hes been a Debbie downer lately."

"Yea we want our Jakie Poo back." Quil teased. Penelope rolled he eyes and Jacob asked her one more time. She looked for Leah, ready to deny him again and then leave, but Leah was in a corner argument with an upset looking Sam.

Penelope sighed and nodded.

She followed Jake to his rabbit which was parked across the street. She agreed to talk to him in the car since they couldn't have a normal conversation in the house, with the music loud and people pushing and spilling drinks on them as they drunkenly passed them.

When Penelope stepped outside, the ice cool air filled her lungs making her realize how hot and humid it was in that house. Jacob opened the door for Penelope, something he only did when he was in trouble and tried to cheer her up, sucks for him because he could open her door for the rest of her life but she still wouldn't be happy with him. She was starting to think that maybe she didn't forgive him. She looked out the car window, and saw Jake walk in front of the car to get to his door. He looks cute, she thought to herself. Once he was inside, his heat and earthy smell filled the car making her relax. She played with the hem of her white strapless dress that reached a little above the middle of her thigh when she was sitting. She felt Jake staring at her again, and could also see him from the corner of her eye, so she looked up and over at him and she couldn't help but a blink a few extra times.

Jacobs body always looked a little funny when he was in his rabbit, since hes always been tall and kinda buff, but now he just look uncomfortably funny. Now she noticed that he went threw a little growth spurt. His shoulders were huge, his features weren't so babyish anymore, his jaw line was more chiseled, all in all he lost all the babyness from his face, well except for his cheeks when some were still lingering, and definitely grabable. She let her eyes roam down his neck, oh she loved his neck, she never knew exactly why, but she did, then she noticed again the second time today how buff and strong he looked. He was wearing a smokey blue t shirt, that wasn't as tight as the one he was wearing earlier, and she couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes roam down to his lap, she didn't know what it was but he just looked so damn good in those jeans.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Jake's deep husky voice snapped her out ogling, and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, as she looked up up at him. It was dark in the car but the light from the moon was shining right into the car. He smiled at her, and she felt all the butterflies rush to her stomach. She didn't want to feel this way, she didn't want his smile to affect her like this. She just wanted to move on, and forget him. She felt pathetic. So she took her eyes off of Jake and looked back down at the hem of her dress.

She felt Jake's hand wrap around hers, before she even noticed it. She always liked how their hands looked when they were wrapped around together.

"Penny." Jake whispered. She didn't look up, she didn't want to. Penelope heard Jake sigh, but she just kept her eyes locked on their hands.

"I know you don't forgive me, hell, I don't even forgive myself, but I don't want you leaving here hating me. I love you so much and I really don't want to be one of the guys you hate." he explained to her, Penelope looked up at him in confusion, and anger

"Jacob, you don't love me." She said in a hard tone. "You never did, because if you did you would have never treated me like shit, and then go out fucking some other girl." Jacob looked down in shame, and holding onto Penelope's hand even tighter, as if she was going to slip away.

"So what did you want to talk about? Wait why do you even _want _to talk, before you started apologizing you seemed like you were unaffected by what you did and about the break up, so why all this now? Why the sudden change?" She asked and then eyed him waiting for a response, but he took awhile, she could tell her was thinking by the slight frown on his face. Then he looked at her.

"Can I just say, I had a reality check, and that I had a lot of people chew my ass out, and slapping some sense into me."

Penelope relaxed into the seat. "Hmmm, I see. So what now, am I suppose to forgive you and be your friend?" She asked in sarcastic tone, well she thought it was sarcastic, but Jake didn't, because he was smiling happily and nodding.

"Yes, that's exactly what."

Penelope was uncertain about this, so she raised an eyebrow.. "Uhh, I don't know about all that friendship stuff Jake, I did catch a naked girl from our school in you bed."

Jacob winced at that but then he pulled himself together and leaned towards her, his hands wrapped around hers, and his eyes staring deep into hers. She was absolutely frozen.

"Penelope Koko Littlesea, will you please be my girl, who is your friend?" He asked and flashed her his smile. She laughed, even though that damn smile got to her again, making her heart beat rush.

"Jacob freakin' Black, I will _try _being your friend_, _and that's the best I can give you." She smiled, a real smile. Jacob gave her a small grin and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Something he did often when they were together, and that action made Penelope stiffen.

She gently took her hands away from him wiped her palms on her legs. "Okay now that is NOT allowed."

"So, no kissing?"

Penelope's eyes widen. "Yea, no kissing. Is that a shocker for you?"

Jacob shrugged. "No, I guess not. Its just going to be hard not to, you know?"

Penelope pretended to think about it. "Uhhhh, no I don't know because for me its going to be pretty easy actually, because I just simply don't want those" She wiggled her finger in a circle around his lips. "on me."

Jacob chuckled. She didn't know why, she honestly expected him to be kinda hurt by it.

"So since we're friends now, I guess I can invite you to a bonfire."

Penelope looked at him skeptically. "A bonfire?"

He nodded

"And who's going to be there?"

Jacob turned forward in his seat and ran his hands up and down on the steering wheel. "Uhh, the guys, Jared, Paul, Sam, Emily and Jared's girlfriend Kim."

Penelope was slightly taken back. She knew who the guys were. Quil and Embry, but Paul? Jared? Kim? Emily and Sam?

"Since when do you hang out with Sam's friends?"

Jacob shrugged. "Long story, I will tell you later since Leah is on her way."

Penelope looked out her window ans laughed. "Leah looks mad."

Leah was stalking to Jake's car with an angry frown on her face. Sam was on her heels yelling something, Leah stopped and turned around and to Penelope's guess cursed him out. Sam threw his hands in the air and yelled something then walked off to his truck.

Penelope looked back at Jake, who was looking out the window as well with an amused look on his face.

"Well I gotta go, I think my girl needs me." She opened the car door and stepped out. Before she closed the door she noticed Jake leaning over and looking up at her.

He gave her a sexy smile. "You look good today. I'm really liking the boots."

Penelope blushed, and closed the door.

Leah was already heading down to her car. Penelope called out her name and Leah turned around quickly and waited for her friend to catch up. When Penelope did, she heard an ear full of the Leah/Sam/Emily love triangle, all the way till she got home.

And when Penelope went to bed that night she couldn't help but think about Jacob, as much as he hurt her, she couldn't help but still feel all warm a fuzzy about him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you Shelbron, Wolfhappines, Deanloverforever & Soledad for the reviews :)_

**Chapter 3.**

"So whats up with you and Jake?" Leah asked taking a bite of her pancakes. We were at the diner my mom works at on an early Sunday morning, eating and finishing some homework.

Penelope cut a piece off her french toast and shrugged. "To be honest, I really don't know."

Leah gave her a pitiful look. "Poor girl, your so stupid." she said in a flat tone.

Penelope scoffed. "Excuse me? How am I stupid, all I said was that I don't know."

Leah put down her her fork and leaned back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest. "How do you _not _know" she shook her head in disappointment "he fucked another girl while you guys were in a relationship, you should _know_ that hes a complete douche and that your never going to waste your damn time with him again.

Penelope looked back down at her food and played with the syrup on her plate. Leah was right but-

"AND" Leah butted in on her thoughts "if you take him back this soon, and he fucks you over again, I'm not going have any sympathy for you. Like the saying goes, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on ME." Said said pointing at Penelope.

Leah just hit Penelope with the honest truth, it was ridiculous how right Leah was, and here Penelope was, slowing falling for him again. She was so stupid, but he seemed so remorseful, and hurt by what he had done. Or was he? Was this just all an act to get her back and fuck her over again?

"Your right." Penelope admitted. "You're a hundred percent right, and I'm so stupid to have been falling for him again, but I just couldn't stop myself, things just feel so different and stronger with him now." She sighed and sat back in her seat running a hand threw her hair. She looked at her food, her appetite now long gone.

Leah went back to eating her pancakes and sausage. "You feel like that because hes paying extra attention to you, Penny when a guy looses his girl, and he knows it, something happens in that little mind of theirs and they feel this high urge to get her back. It's a simple fact that guys want what they cant have.

Penelope took a sip of her orange juice. "Is that whats going on with Sam and you? He wants you back, but your not giving in?" She asked curiously. Leah nodded. "Yep, that's exactly whats going, and I'm not giving in."

"Is he trying to get you back and leave Emily?" Penelope asked.

Leah thought about it for a second. "No not really, because he will never leave Emily. He just doesn't want me to date anyone and to be friends, but one I don't want to be his friend, hes boning my damn cousin for crying out loud, and I'm going to date and fuck whoever I please, but Sam is having a hard time getting that threw his big head."

"He really doesnt want you to be with anyone else?" Penelope asked in disbelief.

"Yes, hes insane." Leah answered.

Penelope laughed, and they continued talking, then got kicked out of the diner by Penelope's mom. Guess people started to complain, and wanted the booth they were sitting at for the last 2 hours.

The rest of Penelope's day was spent at the Clearwater's, eating Sue's baked goods, and talking with Leah. Later that day her brother Travis and Leah's brother Seth, decided to come and bug them, so they ditched the house and went to the First Beach to soak up some sun till the sun went down.

* * *

><p>The next morning Penelope woke up and git ready for school with her brother. When she arrived at school she noticed Jake wasn't anywhere to be seen, and that put a dent in her mood, and after a whole period of moping, she realized how pathetic she really was, Leah was right about Jake, here she was moping over the guy who cheated on her an was now just trying to get her back to boost his pride. By the end of the day Penelope came to the conclusion to cut off Jake completely because this wasn't a game to her. Jake cheated on her so therefore she was done with him and first step to cutting him out of her life and showing that she was really done, was not going to the bonfire with him. No one ever turned Jacob Black down. Especially since his random growth spurt.<p>

After school while Penelope walked home, she pulled out her cell phone out and called Jake's house.

"Hello?" answered a deep gruff voice. Penelope smiled, its been awhile since shes heard or seen Billy. She missed that old man

"Hi, this Penny, is Jacob home?"

"Oh hi there, Penny, Jacob isn't home, hes uh ...out working." He hesitated.

"Oh.. Well alright, can you just tell him I called?"

"Of course Penny" There was awkward pause. "I hope to see you and my son together soon. I know he messed up and all but hes grown up a lot since."

Penelope didn't know what to say. So she was quiet for a second or two. "I don't know Billy. Its hard for me to get over some things.. But I got to go now, I will see you around okay."

"Oh alright, talk to you later."

They hung up and Penelope couldn't help but feel furious with Jacob, what the hell did he tell his dad, Jake new how much she hated being put on the spot.

Penelope didn't even bother looking for Jake, last time she did, well that didn't end up so well, so she went home.

"Sup." Her brother greeted when she walked into the house.

"Hey." she said sharply, and dropped her backpack on the floor by the door, and kicking off her shoes.

"Whats wrong with you?" Travis was sitting on the couch watching some show.

"Nothing." She mumbled harshly and Travis just shrugged.

Later that evening she got a call from Jacob, and they had been arguing for the past 15 minutes about why she wouldn't go to the bonfire with him, even without him. She just didn't want to be anywhere near him but he just couldn't get that threw his thick skull.

"Jake for the fifth time. I. Am. Not. GoingtothedamnBONFIRE!"

"WHY? Your being ridiculous, you know that!"

Penelope closed her eyes and counted to ten. Then said as calmly as she could. "Jacob Black. I am not going to the bonfire, and that's that. Now I'm getting off the phone."

She could hear Jacob sigh loudly on the other end. "I'm on my way to your house."

Penelope's coolness was now gone. "What? No-" The line went dead

Five minutes later Jake was knocking on the door. Penelope told Travis not to answer it, of course he now hated Jake so he happily agreed and went on playing video games.

"Penny, please answer the door, if you just give me five minutes I will leave you alone, I promise."

Penelope couldn't help but feel a little pan in her heart when he said he would leave her alone, the love sick girl wanted him to never leave her alone, and no never ever speak those words but the rational side of her, knew that him leaving her alone was the right thing. So she sighed and slipped on her slippers and opened the door. Jake took a step back giving her room to come outside.

She closed the door behind her and crossed her arms over her chest giving him a hard look. She tried not to notice his appearance, but once again she couldn't help herself. He was in tan cargo shorts, and that was it. She could even tell he wasn't wearing any boxers. His muscles and V line were exposed and looking amazing. She cleared her throat.

"Five minutes." She stated.

Jacob sighed and nodded. " Do you remember those legends the elders used to tell us when we were growing up, about the Quileute being decedents from wolves and they were the protectors of the tribe from the Cold Ones?"

Penelope nodded. "Yeaaaaa."

"Well there true." He said and watched for her reaction. But she just stared at him with her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Five minutes for this Jacob? Really?" She chuckled and turned around, about to head back inside but Jacob stopped her by grabbing her hand. She was surprised his hand was warm, since he was half naked out in the cold.

"Let me prove it to you." He said as he turned her back around. "Lets go into the woods, and I will phase and show you my wolf form."

Penelope blinked. "Your seriously odd." Jacob growled lowly in frustration, and ran his hand threw his hair.

"Then let me ask you this. Why do you think I grew almost a whole foot in less than a month?"

"Uhh-"

"Why do you think I'm so warm all the time? Why do you think I'm always half naked?"

"Because your an idiot "

Jacob groaned and rubbed his hands over his fave. "Nooooo Penny, because I'm a damn wolf."

"Prove it." She challenged with a raised eyebrow. Jacob smiled a little. "That's what I wanted to do from the get go." He muttered and went to grab her hand but she pulled it back.

"I'm a big girl, I can follow you without holding your hand." He was slightly hurt by the rejection but he just nodded and leaded the way into the woods. Once they were deep enough, he turned around.

"Stay right here." She nodded.

He disappeared behind a few trees and then Penelope heard weird noises where Jake was. She was now becoming scared, and was about to find Jake, but stopped when she saw the leaves fall off the trees moving and rattling.

She stropped in her tracks and her lips parted, as she gasped.

The big russet wolf looked and her and let out a low wine, then a soft bark. Penelope frowned, and the her fear left her. This huge horse sized wolf, just let out a bark. That was the last thing she expected to hear from this beast.

The wolfs tail started to wag. Penelope made eye contact with the wolf, the eyes were just like-.

"Jacob?" She whispered. The wolf let out another little bark.

"I'm seriously going insane." She whispered. The wolf shook its head back and forth.

"Oh yea I am." She laughed and walked over to the Jacob wolf and gently ran her hands threw the thick coat.

"Wow what do you do to have such a soft fur? Eat egg yolks?" She joked, and Jacob wolf just huffed.

"So you're really a wolf, and Vampires are real." She paused just running her hands threw the soft fur. "Hmm interesting."

After awhile of admiring Jacobs wolf, she backed up and said she was done petting him. Even though he was a wolf he was still Jacob and he was getting way to much attention from her. So he went back to where he came from to phase back.

"So you believe me now?" He asked with a small smile as he walked back into sight.

"Yea I do." She wanted to sit here with Jacob and ask him 21 questions about being a wolf, but then that would bring her 10 steps back away from her goal, So she turned around so she could head back home. His five minutes were way past up.

"Do you remember imprinting?" He called out to her and she stopped in her tracks.

If she would have answered off the bat she should have said no, but she thought about it and she started to remember. She turned around and nodded. And when she looked at him she knew.

Penelope was now furious. H_ow dare he imprint on me!_

Jacob seemed to notice because he walked to her, but she held her hands up when she thought he was close enough.

"I hate you Jacob, how could you do this!" She yelled.

Jacob looked down in shame. "But, I love you. Even before the imprint, and I don't have control over who I imprint with"

Tears were now running down her cheeks but she still starring daggers at Jacob. "You cheated on me, you don't know what love is!" She screamed, and wiped her tears away with anger, and walked away. And before Jacob could take the step he wanted to take to follow her. She yelled for him to not follow her. So he just stood there, with his own tear running down his cheek before he phased and let out an ear shattering howl, that had Penelope crying harder.

_Review :)_


End file.
